Conventionally, there has been known a stick-shaped cosmetic material feeding container which feeds a volatile stick-shaped cosmetic material and prevents the stick-shaped cosmetic material from being volatilized (refer, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 9-28457). In this stick-shaped cosmetic material feeding container, a support rod with a recess portion formed in a circular cross sectional shape is provided in a leading end of a columnar shaft body portion, a rear end portion of the stick-shaped cosmetic material is fitted and supported to the recess portion, the support rod is received so as to freely move forward and backward in a forward and backward moving hole provided in a front tube and having a circular cross sectional shape, and an O-ring pressure contacted with the forward and backward moving hole and sliding in an airtight manner is fitted to a rear side of the support rod from the stick-shaped cosmetic material. Accordingly, a space in a side of the stick-shaped cosmetic material from the O-ring is made airtight by the O-ring with respect to a space in a rear end side from the O-ring, and the front tube and the support rod are made synchronously rotatable on the basis of a sliding resistance in a rotational direction of the O-ring with respect to the front tube (the support rod is prevented from rotating). When a main body tube rotatably connected to a rear end side of the front tube and the front tube are relatively rotated, and the support rod moves forward and backward in the forward and backward moving hole in accordance with a motion of an engagement mechanism constituted by a male screw provided on an outer peripheral surface in the rear end portion of the support rod and a female thread provided on an inner peripheral surface of the main body tube, whereby the stick-shaped cosmetic material comes out and return from a leading end of the front tube.
However, in the stick-shaped cosmetic material feeding container mentioned above, there is a risk that the stick-shaped cosmetic material is broken by an external force due to, for example, drop of the container or the like. Further, it is hard to securely rotate the front tube and the support rod synchronously on the basis of the sliding resistance by the circular O-ring, so that the support rod can not move forward and backward in the forward and backward moving hole, and there is a case that a function serving as the stick-shaped cosmetic feeding container cannot be achieved.